


Free-Verse Poetry

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parents, Teacher Aaron, Theodosia is basically a child genius, Violins, the 'oh fuck he's hot' fic that no one actually needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widower Alexander Hamilton finds an ad for private violin lessons for his son on a lamp post outside of his house one day and decides to enroll Philip.</p><p>They end up meeting the hot violin teacher and his child-genius daughter. This should be fun.</p><p>Day 7 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free-Verse Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Theodosia is a child genius you guys, it's practically canon
> 
> Random dedication of the day goes to jasmineschuyler on tumblr!

Alex will give Philip anything.

 

Any sort of positive emotion on Philip’s face would melt Alexander faster than an ice cream sundae on a hot summer’s day. If he saw even a single tear drop, he would immediately try and remedy it. He would admit to a certain extent that he was a tiny bit lost without his late wife but he couldn’t do anything about it anymore. She was battling a sickness that was incurable since birth and Alex could only sit beside her and hold her hand.

 

When Philip was 8, Eliza closed her eyes and gave them one final smile.

 

Alexander had no time to mourn because he had an 8-year-old son who just lost a mother. He was grateful for the presence of the rest of the Schuylers to help him with the funeral and wake but once he saw the tombstone, it was over. He had to move forward with his son. They moved from upstate New York down to the busy city. The noise always gave Alex a distraction. Philip Schuyler even gave him one of the many apartments he had there to have a fresh start.

 

He also happened to start a trust fund for Philip which meant the rest of the money they had that was supposed to be for education, rent, and other things were saved. Alexander started a bank account for Philip and himself as well as a joint account. The separate one was just in case anything else would go wrong. He prayed to whoever was listening that nothing else would happen to him. He would rather have Philip be happy with one parent rather than have none at all.

 

The first thing that Philip’s bank account paid for was his violin.

 

When Eliza was still alive, Philip would prefer the piano but, since that day, he wouldn’t go near one. They ended up selling the baby grand. The money they got from selling the piano got Philip a brand new violin. Alexander asked what Philip wanted for his birthday and his simple request was to “play music again.” Since the piano was out of the question, Alex asked if he had any other instrument in mind. They passed by a music store, Philip pointed at the stringed instrument, and the rest was history.

 

Today was the day Philip was to have his first violin lesson.

 

Now the only violin teacher who was currently still in the city and not performing with an orchestra lived right next door to him. Well, it was more like right across the street. It was the most convenient thing that happened to him in a week after his law firm unexpectedly _didn’t_ take off as he wanted. He also didn’t really want to take the subway during the afternoon. There were too many people there who would love to snatch Philip out of his hands. Although, he would like to see them try.

 

He wasn’t just a lawyer who was a soldier once.

 

He was a soldier with a marksman’s ability.

 

Alexander placed Philip’s favorite purple beanie on his son’s head and puffed out the rest of the hair that spilled out of the hat. With him smiling so wide with the stars in his eyes, he looked almost like his mother. Although everyone would argue that Philip looked _exactly_ like him, he only saw Eliza in Philip’s kind eyes. He hoped that Philip would never forget what his mother taught him that he knew even he wouldn’t be able to uphold.

 

He hoped Philip would grow up to reach the stars and outshine them.

 

“You ready to go, kiddo?”

 

“I was _born_ ready.”

 

Oh, how true that statement was.

 

Philip gripped his father’s hand tightly as they made the short trek to Mr. Aaron Burr’s house and he was talking up a storm. Apparently the night prior, Philip was researching all these famous violinists and couldn’t wait to get started. He wanted to one day have a solo recital where everyone could see him and he would make his father proud. Alexander beamed at that once they got to the front porch. “I know one day you will blow us all away, Philip.”

 

His answering smile was brighter than the freshly fallen snow.

 

Alexander knocked three times before the door opened seemingly by itself. Both boys looked confused for a second before they spotted a tiny girl, no older than 6, with her hand on the doorknob. She was stood slightly on her tippy-toes, her long curly hair fell in waves over her face and she stared at them for a bit. She then started to speak… _in Latin?_ Alex wasn’t quite sure _what_ language the girl was speaking but either way, he had no idea what she was saying.

 

She seemed to quickly recognize her mistake and gave them a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry. Sometimes daddy and I speak in Latin the entire day so I could practice. I forgot that today was English day.” Other than exchanging the letter _r_ with the letter _w ,_ she spoke with perfect grammar and had a polite tone. “Are you here for daddy’s violin lessons?” Alex glanced down at Philip, whose mouth was slightly open and Alex had to tap his son’s chin for him to close it.

 

When it was clear that Philip wasn’t going to answer, Alex kneeled down and smiled at the little girl. Despite her almost ladylike speech, she still had a stuffed toy tucked against her chest and her thumb was moving dangerously close to her mouth. “Yes, we are here for Mr. Burr. What’s your name, baby girl?”

 

“Theodosia.”

 

“That’s a beautiful name, Theodosia.” Alexander wasn’t sure if Theodosia was blushing but she ducked her head graciously. The action looked absolutely adorable.

 

“It better be beautiful. I was named after my mommy.”

 

“Where’s your mommy now, sweetheart?” Alexander peeped behind her half as if expecting a grown-up version of Theodosia to appear out of nowhere. The sag in the little girl’s shoulders was visible and Alex caught it immediately. The slight tremble of her bottom lip was unmistakeable. Alex didn’t have to ask anymore because he’s seen that exact same face on Philip a year ago before they buried Eliza. Before he could comfort her, Philip stretched his arm out and gently took her hand.

 

Theodosia looked up at him, Philip was about a head taller than her after all and gave him a confused expression. “It’s okay. I understand.” His statement was vague for the most part but he knew Theodosia was smart. Theodosia was smarter than any other kid he’s met, excluding his own son of course, and she got the memo straight away. She smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand in thanks.

 

After their brief exchange, Theodosia let them inside the house and led them to her dad’s study. “That’s where he tutors his students. He doesn’t like having more than one student.” Alexander thought that this Burr fellow must be a big deal for him to only prefer one student at a time. “He makes an exception for me because he loves me.” Both boys chuckled at that because how can one not meet a little girl like Theodosia and not be fond of her immediately?

 

The study seemed to be really deep into the house considering Alex thought at first that it was a small apartment. Two steps up on the stairs he was already carrying a tired Theodosia to Burr’s study. Philip kept the air filled with questions about Mr. Burr and some observations of the apartment every now and then. All of them Theodosia answered just as enthusiastic as Philip. “You said you lived across from us?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“That’s nice.” She yawned a little bit and pointed her little finger in the direction of the correct hallway. “Maybe we could eat ice cream together someday.” Alexander chuckled and continued down the final hallway before he got to a closed door. He asked the sleepy child in his arms if this was her father’s study. She had a sudden spike of energy and wiggled herself from Alex’s hold to stand in front of him.

 

She opened the door for them and ran straight into the study without waiting for the boys to follow. With a delighted yell of _“Daddy!”_ , Theodosia disappeared into the room. Philip took off his beanie before Alexander took his hand again. “Do you think Mr. Burr will be anything like Theodosia?” Asked Philip.

 

“Strangely polite and well-mannered for her age?”

 

“Well… kind of. I was going to say that she was  _spontaneous.”_

 

Alexander shrugged as he opened the door a bit more to let both of them in. If Burr was anything like his daughter, they would be fine. As they walked in, Alex had to admire the classic design of the study. It looked almost like the office was plucked straight out of the 1800’s. Alexander always had been a bit of a history buff so this just delighted him even more. The only things that looked very modern in the room were the framed drawings Theodosia made on the wall and the Macbook Pro on the desk.

 

The man currently holding Theodosia in his arms though looked like the perfect amalgamation of old-school charm and the modern day equivalent of _holy fuck he’s hot._

 

“You must be Philip Hamilton.” Right. He wasn’t the one who was taking violin lessons here. It was his son he needed to worry about. He should definitely not think about the uncomfortable tightness in his undergarments. Thank god he wasn’t wearing skinny jeans today because Philip didn’t need his father getting a boner over his _new teacher._ He’d rather scar Philip for life when he’s old enough to drive away.

 

He looked at Theodosia and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile because she seemed to be the only one noticing his discomfort. How pathetic must he be to get a boner first time meeting a man? Was he really that deprived? His wife only died a year ago and he was tarnishing her name and whatever dignity he had left. He should really be ashamed of himself and-- oh God he dropped his pencil on the floor. _Alexander Hamilton, look away._

 

“And you must be Mr. Hamilton.” Aaron Burr was walking towards him with his hand ready for him to shake.

 

“Oh please, call me Alexander. Mr. Hamilton is my father and my father left me when I was 10 because he was debt-ridden.”

 

_What the fuck? You don’t just tell hot guys of your tragic past on the first meeting!_

 

Aaron smiled. _Oh, thank god._ Aaron seemed to let the awkward introduction go just for the sake of him not looking like a total _fucking_ idiot. He returned the smile, albeit a little more sheepish than the violin teacher’s charming one, and finally shook his waiting hand. A few more seconds with his hand hovering there it would have made the tension in the air much stiffer than before alongside… something else.

 

“It seems that I’m not the only orphan in the room. Please, take a seat while we begin the lesson.” Alex completely forgot they were here for Philip’s lessons. He should bring his laptop next time so he wouldn’t be distracted and make Philip look bad. Unfortunately, he didn’t bring his laptop so he had to find other forms of distracting himself. The only worthy distraction was Philip’s very attractive violin instructor but he forced himself to just watch Theodosia play with her action figures.

 

So far, it was a neck in neck battle between Deadpool and the Flash. Alexander was on the edge of his seat.

 

“Place your feet like that, Philip… Very good. Now this is how you properly hold it. I noticed your hand here was a little awkward a while ago but that’s normal for a first timer.” Aaron pulled out a few bundles of sheet music from his desk drawer. “Here are a few of my first ever violin pieces. I’m going to give them to you so you can practice at home. You say you already know how to read notes from playing the piano?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. That’s one less thing to worry about.” The light in Philip’s eyes from the fact that he was one step ahead of his teacher in the lesson program made his father smile. “Would you like to hear a sample from me before you go? Or you can hear Theodosia, she’s practically ready for Carnegie Hall.” At the mention of her name and the compliment that went with it, Theodosia blushed furiously and mumbled under her breath about her not being _completely_ ready for Carnegie Hall.

 

“Oh come off it, Theo. You’re almost as good as me. Why don’t you come over here and let’s show Philip what he’s looking forward to?” Alexander perked up as the two Burrs grabbed their respective violins from the back room and Philip looked just as excited. He bounded over to sit in the seat next to his father before his teacher came out with two violins in hand. He gave the smaller one to Theodosia before they assumed the proper stance.

 

With an unspoken agreement between the father-daughter duo, they started playing. Alexander couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping the exact same way Philip’s did about a few hours ago. Alex couldn’t figure out which composer made this piece but he didn’t care at this point because Theodosia, tiny and adorable Theodosia, was playing the piece like a pro. It looked almost as if Aaron was the student with his carefully calculated yet flowing movements following his daughter’s lead.

 

It was the most beautiful 10 minutes of Alexander Hamilton’s life.

 

His jaw dropped even further onto the floor when Aaron locked eyes with him and winked.

 

_Motherfucker._

 

The final notes of the piece lingered in the air as Philip clapped loudly. Theo couldn’t duck the proud ruffle of her hair from her father but she smiled nonetheless. “Wow…” was the only thing that came out of Alexander’s mouth. He was still staring in awe at the pair and in that moment, he was so glad he found the ad for violin lessons on the lamppost right outside his house. He couldn’t even say anything beyond _wow_ at this point and he must sound like a broken record.

 

“That was so cool!” Philip was able to say more than one word and he bounded over to his teacher with the same stars in his eyes. Philip hasn’t looked at someone like that in such a long time. The awe in his expression, the unshed tears making his eyes shine, and the out of breath, whimsical, adoration he had for the man was reminiscent of how he used to look at his mother. Alexander’s heart skipped a beat as Philip hugged Aaron around his torso and promised to make him proud.

 

“I’m going to make _both_ of you proud, Pops!” His only son threw his arms around him too and Alex had to bury his face into Philip’s shoulder to keep himself from crying. This was his little boy, his sunshine, his everything, promising to make him proud when he already has made him proud in every little thing he did. Only when he realized that Philip wasn’t referring to _both of them_ as him and his teacher but _him and his wife._

 

He wanted to make Eliza proud too.

 

Alex let out a tiny sob.

 

“She’s watching from the other side, my son.” He pulled away to tuck a single strand of curly hair behind his son’s ear. “And she’s already proud. So just take your time, practice every day, and that would be enough.” Philip bit his lip and nodded. Alex caressed his son’s cheek before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “My son… You’ll blow us all away.”

 

Alexander didn’t even notice the fond smile on Aaron Burr’s face as he held his son tight.

 

It was soon time to leave and Philip was packing his new pieces into an envelope when Aaron walked up to him. “Hey,” He said as he bumped shoulders with the fellow father.

 

Alex smiled at him, just a little less awkward and fonder than before. “Hey,” he said in an amused tone.

 

“Your son has such great potential, Alexander. I see a bright future for him.”

 

“I could say the same for your daughter. How old is she? 5? 6?” A long silence followed his question as Aaron looked back at his daughter with the same look in his eye he would give Philip. Alexander could see that Theodosia was loved very much by her father and she adored Aaron just as much. “She’s a very beautiful little girl, Burr.”

 

“She is. She takes right after her mother. She’s 4, by the way.”

 

_“She’s 4 years old?”_

 

Aaron looked back at his student’s father with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, she’s four. Hard to believe when she was spitting about 5 languages before she even turned two.” Alex was already wowed by Theodosia before but now he was borderline in _awe_ of the four-year-old. “She amazes me every day.”

 

“Yeah, I bet.” He said with a low whistle as Philip carefully placed his violin in his case while Theo talked to him. “Philip is also full of surprises. This entire _day_ is full of surprises, to be completely honest.”

 

“You think you can handle one more surprise, Alexander?”

 

“If you’re suddenly into BDSM, that would be the biggest surprise.”

 

Aaron laughed. No, he _actually_ laughed. Like the head was thrown back, eyes filling with happy tears, hands on his stomach kind of laugh. His laughter was deep and rich and filled the air with a weird electricity that flowed its way into Alexander’s bloodstream. Alex watched as the man tried to regain his breathing and he couldn’t help but think of him as… what does one call it? He couldn’t understand him. Within the few hours, he was in his presence, his rhythm wasn’t constant, his motif ranged high and low.

 

_Poetry._

 

_It’s called Poetry._

 

“The surprise was,” Aaron finally looked up and gave him a huge smile. “I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me after Philip’s second lesson tomorrow.”

 

_Free-verse poetry._

 

_No beat. No melody._

 

Alexander stared at him for only a split second before he broke into a grin that matched Burr’s “That would be nice.”

* * *

 

**5 Years Later**

 

He fidgeted in his seat as he tried to calm his racing heart. What was he so nervous about? This was Philip’s fifth recital and Theodosia’s… millionth recital? He wasn’t quite sure because his daughter seemed more non-stop than him. He wasn’t even sure if he should call it a recital or a concert. He never actually got into the musical lingo considering the family he has formed within the last 5 years.

 

“Alexander, are you alright?” His husband sat next to him, out of breath and suit slightly rumpled from running from backstage. “You seem a little shaken there, sweetheart.” Aaron took his fidgety hand in between both of his and squeezed them in reassurance. “It’s Philip and Theodosia’s first concert together! You should be excited.”

 

“There are important people behind us.”

 

“Alex, honey, _we’re_ important people.”

 

“No, there are _important people from prestigious schools behind us._ One of them could steal our children.”

 

“You’re a lawyer, Alex. No one is going to steal our children.”

 

_“If they weren’t ours, you would steal our children too since they’re so fucking amazing!”_

 

His hands started flying everywhere as he expressed his worries to his too chill husband. He spewed out words like “What if they don’t want to come home for the holidays?” Or, Aaron’s absolute favorite, “What if Philip or Theo _elopes with someone_ or something? They’re both very attractive children, it’s possible!”

 

As much as Aaron enjoyed watching his husband stress over _nothing,_ Philip and Theo were 13 and 9 respectively, not even old enough to elope. They still have room to grow. The scholarship scouts still need about a few years to decide whether or not they want to take Philip, Theo, or both of them to their schools.

 

At the rate in which they were getting famous, and how inseparable they’ve become, no one would dare to place them in different schools. Philip and Theodosia Hamilton-Burr were a package deal. Brother and Sister tandem. _No one_ was allowed to separate them at any cost. Theodosia still has her senior year, which she is only in because she wanted to graduate right after Philip, who also accelerated through school, so they really couldn’t take them yet.

 

“You don’t want to let them go, do you?”

 

Alex’s hands froze in mid-air before they unceremoniously plopped down on top of his lap. “Maybe.” He mumbled and Aaron opened his arms wide enough for his husband to snuggle up against him. “It’s just so fast, you know? I mean I knew that they were, _are,_ brilliant children. Theo was speaking 10 languages fluently by her 7th birthday. Philip had mastered several martial arts and violin pieces in a span of 3 years. They act like such put-together adults yet they’re--”

 

“Still children?”

 

“Yeah… they’re still children. I won’t look back and remember Theo’s hundredth concert in Carnegie hall. I’ll remember her 5th birthday and how happy she looked when I announced that she was going to have two daddies now. I won’t remember Philip breaking board after wooden board in the international Martial Arts tournament Junior division. I’ll remember him scraping his knee on the first day of school because of bullies and crying to me about it.” Aaron hummed and squeezed Alex’s shoulders.

 

“I’ll remember our _kids,_ Aaron. Your kids. My kids. Theodosia’s kids. Eliza’s kids.” The mention of his late wife brought a sad smile to Aaron’s face and Alex stroked his cheek in comfort. “God, they would have been proud of them.” The curtains opened before Aaron was able to respond and he placed a single, chaste kiss on Alex’s lips for comfort. As he watched his beautiful children walk onstage, he looked down and smiled at his husband.

 

He looked up into the ceiling, hoping and praying that their first loves could see them now, and then wonderful music filled the air. Alexander was already fixated on the way their children's’ hands moved so gracefully. Their set, this time, was unusual, almost all original compositions, and full of drafted crescendos and rests. It was a cacophony of strings that made an unexpected chaotic beauty.

 

_There was the poetry._

 

_Free-verse Poetry._

 

_No beat. Two melodies._

 

_One harmony._

 

“I’m sure they already are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
